battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Golf Ball
*Book *Blocky *Pin (IDFB onward) *TV *Robot Flower |enemies = *Puffball *Snowball (arch-nemesis) *8-Ball (arch-nemesis) *Flower *Gelatin (BFDIA 4 - 5a) *Blocky *Pencil *Needle *Match *Fries *Evil Leafy *Grassy *Leafy (From BFDI 25 - BFDIA) *Four *X *Remote *Bottle *Ruby *Robot Flower |color = Light Gray (body), Light Yellow (innards), Gray (Dimples) |deaths = 8 |kills = 7 |first = "Take the Plunge: Part 1" |voice = Michael Huang |age = Over 1,000,000,000 B.C years old (according to Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks) |imagewidth = 200 }} Golf Ball (or GB '''for short), (also known as '''Golfball in Total Firey Island and Total Firey Points), is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and Battle for BFDI, along with being a minor antagonist in Battle for Dream Island, and a main character in IDFB. At the beginning of the series, she was placed on the Squashy Grapes, but in "Insectophobe's Nightmare", she joined a team which when naming it was Another Name. She now competes on team A Better Name Than That in BFB. Golf Ball was eliminated in "Lofty" when the Squishy Cherries chose to put Rocky on their team as opposed to her. Despite not getting enough votes to compete, with a meager 215 votes, the 31st highest before disqualifications were taken into account, InternPony707 picked her to compete again in BFDIA. Appearance Golf Ball appears to be a golf ball with dimples, a type of ball used in the sport golf. Her main body is light gray, and her dimples and shading are slightly darker light gray. Inside her shell, she has a light-yellow core. Changes BFDI/BFDIA * Golf Ball has lighter outlines. IDFB/BFB * Golf Ball has darker outlines. * Golf Ball gains a bluish tint. * In the flashback scene in "Welcome Back", she is a white ball without her dimples. Personality Golf Ball's biggest strength is her intellect, often creating devices and formulating plans. As such, Golf Ball usually asserts herself as the leader or manager of whatever team she's on and will get flustered if she is denied of that position. She also expects her teammates to respect her authority whenever she's in such position. Golf Ball has been described as bossy by her fellow contestants because of her analytical and utilitarian demeanor, giving her a low social standing among the objects. Despite her brash personality Golf Ball seems to truly care about the well being of her team and wants only to lead them to a great victory. Coverage Appearances *Battle for Dream Island **Take the Plunge: Part 1 **Take the Plunge: Part 2 **Barriers and Pitfalls **Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? **Sweet Tooth **Bridge Crossing (does not speak) **Power of Three **Puzzling Mysteries **Cycle of Life **Insectophobe's Nightmare **Crybaby! **Lofty **A Leg Up in the Race (cameo) **Half a Loaf Is Better Than None **Reveal Novum **Gardening Hero **The Glistening **Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 **Return of the Hang Glider *Battle for Dream Island Again **Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know **Get Digging **Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 **Zeeky Boogy Doog **Get in the Van **No More Snow! **It's a Monster **The Long-lost Yoyle City *IDFB **Welcome Back *Battle for BFDI **Getting Teardrop to Talk **Lick Your Way to Freedom **Why Would You Do This on a Swingset **Today's Very Special Episode **Fortunate Ben **Four Goes Too Far **The Liar Ball You Don't Want **Questions Answered **This Episode Is About Basketball (does not speak) **Enter the Exit (does not speak coherently) **Get to the Top in 500 Steps **What Do You Think of Roleplay? Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge", Golf Ball is first seen criticizing Firey and Coiny's argument and Spongy for being smelly. This causes Eraser and Pen to complain behind her back (with the former calling her a bossy bot in the process). She is then seen competing in the platform challenge with Flower pushing her off along with Tennis Ball, Woody, Needy, Eraser, Firey, and Leafy. After the challenge, Golf Ball has a chance to be chosen by Leafy or Pin. When Pin is deciding, she calls out that Golf Ball is too bossy. Golf Ball then tells Pin to say that to herself, only to be shushed. She is then chosen by Leafy's team. In the challenge, Golf Ball tries to explain a plan to the team while they are chattering. Annoyed, she shouted at the team for not listening to her but Snowball dismisses her and says that her plan is too confusing and he can push her off the cliff if he has to. Golf Ball starts insulting him by saying that his brain is small, enraging Snowball in the process, causing him to knock Golf Ball off the cliff and plummet to the water, making the contestants run off (except Flower and Rocky). Her team lost and was up for elimination. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Golf Ball was still standing with the others floating on Spongy and needed to be back to the plains with a giant net. Golf Ball was in the bottom 2 for elimination, but she was safe with one vote. Golf Ball also inadvertently saved the Announcer, as her hard body cracked Flower's Announcer Crusher, which also blew Flower away to the TLC. During the challenge, Golf Ball had Tennis Ball kick her over the wall, getting her across but leaving Tennis Ball behind. Golf Ball also got frustrated once she encountered the rock climbing wall due to her lack of arms. After failing to get the Cherries to toss her and Tennis Ball up, the latter notices a shortcut, allowing the two of them to bypass the wall. However, they are unable to jump through the lowering spike due to Bubble blocking them, causing the duo to fall. The Grapes eventually win, keeping Golf Ball out of danger despite her failure. In the epilogue, Golf Ball wonders if the Announcer is going to rescue them. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Golf Ball is first seen being rescued from the pitfalls via net. During the challenge, Golf Ball is one of the few contestants to do the challenge without ripping their test apart, damaging it in some other way, cheating, or not completing the test. Golf Ball also scolds Rocky for not doing the test. Golf Ball received the highest test score, at 19 out of 20, and therefore wins the Win Token. Subsequently, the Grapes win again and are safe. In "Sweet Tooth", both the Announcer and Golf Ball update GB's chances of winning, which increased due to Blocky's elimination. During the first half of the challenge, a clump of dirt thrown by Snowball lands in Golf Ball's cake batter, unbeknownst to either of them. All 3 judges for the challenge give Golf Ball's cake a zero for this ingredient, as well as for lying. Ironically, Coiny's cake, which was made up entirely of dirt, received a much higher score of 14. The Grapes lose the cake-baking half of the challenge but win the chocolate ball-eating half, and due to Snowball winning the tie-breaker, the Grapes were safe from elimination. In "Bridge Crossing", Snowball throws Rocky at Golf Ball as retribution for her insults in the first episode. Snowball can later be seen chasing Golf Ball in circles. Snowball eventually catches Golf Ball, throwing her. Golf Ball ends up hitting Leafy, Needle, and Ice Cube, and the four of them fall into the gorge. After both teams abysmally fail in the challenge, Snowball wins the tie-breaker once more, allowing Golf Ball to be safe from elimination. It is later revealed that Golf Ball, along with Rocky, sank when they reached the watery bottom of the gorge. In "Power of Three", Golf Ball is grouped with Rocky and Snowball in her team within a team, much to Snowball's displeasure. However, after GB and SB argue for a while, Snowball grabs Rocky and starts the challenge without Golf Ball. However, the Announcer forces Snowball to do the challenge with her, bringing their trio in dead last. Snowball eventually finds her and throws her all the way to Island One. They quickly find a raft and place second. Golf Ball is unable to participate in Island Two's block stacking, but she offers constant criticism on Snowball's stacking strategy. Snowball eventually grabs a key. Golf Ball's trio places 4th after Snowball pushes Coiny's triad out of the way, allowing Golf Ball to be safe from elimination again. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Golf Ball demonstrates her ability to spin seven basketballs. Her team is able to swiftly complete their puzzle, letting them out of the room, as well as gaining Firey on the Grapes. No team was up for elimination, so Golf Ball was safe from danger. In "Cycle of Life", Golf Ball points out the numbers disadvantage the Grapes had over the Cherries in the relay race, prompting the Announcer to make only five randomly-chosen Cherries race. Golf Ball was one of the five selected, so she participated in the race. Leafy, who has to carry Golf Ball, repeatedly remarks that Golf Ball is heavy. While carrying Rocky, Rocky vomits into Golf Ball's face, though she eventually gets him back to the mat. Golf Ball then impatiently kicks Rocky, who wasn't running. This pops Bubble. Golf Ball again kicks Rocky to the starting mat, causing the Grapes to win. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Golf Ball is placed on and names Another Name. Golf Ball participates in the six-legged race with relative ease. The Names place second, so Golf Ball is safe from elimination. In" Crybaby!", Golf Ball helps her team win the first challenge by crying her first tear. However, the Names lose the handstand contest, putting Golf Ball up for elimination for the second time. In "Lofty", Golf Ball argues with Tennis Ball over the shape of a, particularly round cloud. She also questions the reasoning behind Firey and Coiny's feud. Golf Ball uses her Win Token, but she still places 2nd. The Cherries unanimously choose Rocky over Golf Ball, so Golf Ball was eliminated. Golf Ball reappears in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", where she partakes in the challenge to rejoin, being cheered on by Tennis Ball. However, she drowns in the loaves with only one loaf of bread in her basket, so she does not rejoin. In "Reveal Novum", Golf Ball and the other eliminated contests formulate a plan to escape the TLC, though it is not successful. In "Gardening Hero", Golf Ball declares her chances of rejoining and winning in an attempt to garner votes from the viewers to rejoin. In "The Glistening", Golf Ball and Pin each received 13 votes, so they did not rejoin, cementing their position as an eliminated contestant for the rest of BFDI. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Golf Ball makes a very brief and minor appearance, where she asks what Blocky hears. Golf Ball is then consumed by the Announcer's bugs and dies unless the eliminated contestants faked their deaths as well. She also appears in the flashback of every contestants' elimination, as well as when the TLC briefly vanished. Golf Ball makes her final appearance of season one in "Return of the Hang Glider". Golf Ball votes for Leafy to win, and she also remarks that all of the finalists weigh less than one-tenth of an ounce. Firey lets Golf Ball into Dream Island. However, once Dream Island was revealed to be stolen, Golf Ball is quick to get over its disappearance. Despite this, Golf Ball joins Pin in her quest to find out who stole Dream Island. Golf Ball was also quick to put together that Leafy bought Dream Island in an act of revenge. After Firey saves Leafy, Golf Ball is still adamant on executing Leafy. This carries over into BFDIA. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", she is among a pack of contestants to catch Leafy, due to her stealing Dream Island. After the pack gets somewhat lost in the forest, Tennis Ball asks if the contestants even need to catch her, to which Golf Ball replies that she'll steal Dream Island again if they don't catch her. She lets Pen choose which path to take, but Pencil uses her Leafy Detector instead, which starts the chase again. Later in the joining ceremony, she only gets 215 votes but is chosen by user InternPony707 to enter the game. In the favorite screen compilation, she does not show a screen and instead commands the other contestants to stop. In the contest (Tug of War) her team wins, even though she is seen not grabbing the rope in any way. In "Get Digging", Golf Ball manages her team, along with Tennis Ball. She firstly, commands several teammates to ride on Puffball to Yoyleland to get yoyleberries for the stew, she also gives off Pencil's advice to run/fly away if they see Leafy. She then commands the rest of Team No-Name to get other ingredients, but that they'll need to get a big bowl first. once Match and Nickel show off the size of their bowls, Golf Ball shows the base of the bowl, which is quite big. He commands Nickel, Yellow Face, Firey, Dora, and Rocky to build the bowl, and the other members to get ingredients. Fries asks Golf Ball why she didn't assign herself a job, to which she replies that she is the team manager, to which Fries thinks is an excuse. Golf Ball interrupts Yellow Face's commercial, due to his order. Golf Ball asks why Book and Ice Cube are back early, to which they reply that Evil Leafy chased them out of the forest, but he caught Spongy, to Match's delight. At the start of the challenge in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", she has a conflict with Pencil and her alliance, who refuse to compete. During the challenge, the alliance looks and criticizes her book on BFDI "Tricks and Tips", while Golf Ball scold her teammates as they become poisoned, before becoming poisoned herself. Her team still wins. Golf Ball has built an underground factory and has been working on building another Dream Island, which is just in time for the next challenge in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". After leading her whole team into it, she pours out "Dream Sauce", which morphs into Dream Island. Unfortunately, the other team uses Bomby, one of their new team members to sabotage the factory, so their team loses. In "Get in the Van", Golf Ball's team members are defecting to W.O.A.H. Bunch. Golf Ball forms a promising plan with her teammates to never switch, but Pencil refuses and with her alliance, breaks off to a separate team. During the challenge she orders everyone to go onto Puffball. While they are traveling to Yoyle Mountain Gelatin kicks her off Puffball, along with Tennis Ball and Rocky. The three land in the forest below and end up swallowed by Evil Leafy next to Evil Canyon. In "No More Snow!", Golf Ball is killed along with everyone else when Evil Leafy is crushed by the weight. In "It's a Monster", after the HPRC is made, when W.O.A.H. Bunch fails to threaten Puffball to help them, she successfully recovers the rest of the team, including Golf Ball. She runs the team through an attendance check and the team resumes as normal. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Golf Ball is seen on Puffball, racing to the goal above Davidland, he brings up how dangerous the location is, due to the many Davids. when Firey and Gelatin get stuck between Puffball and the Davids, Golf Ball asks how they'll get the two back on top of puffball, and Fries replies to kick them off the team. Once they're close to the End Mountain, Pencil freezes him, along with the rest of the Team No-Name members on Puffball, using Freeze Juice. once FreeSmart reaches the top of the mountain, the members unfreeze, Golf Ball is somewhat mad that they (seemingly) got 2nd place, but that they aren't UFE. Once Firey Speaker Box reveals that the mountain isn't the end, Golf Ball gets the other members of his team back on Puffball, but then goes back down, due to Pencil killing Rocky. at the end of the race, Puffball shrinks to her minimum size, so she can get the prize, (which actually has the opposite effect) Killing The Team No-Namemembers on her, including Golf Ball. IDFB According to Pin, Golf Ball figured out how to use her pigment to form new limbs. Golf Ball walks with Tennis Ball to a museum to learn more about science, briefly stopped by Needle. Once the two enter, Golf Ball is about to say the museum has great treasures, before saying it's waiting to be "stolen" in a low voice. Golf Ball then has a flashback when she sees a row of large vases where someone looking somewhat like her is hiding from another mysterious figure with a spiked club. Golf Ball suddenly decides to walk out. Tennis Ball takes a wall teleporter before they go. Once they meet Coiny and Pin, they plan to teleport someone out of the LOL, and travel there. Battle for BFDI Golf Ball is first seen in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" beside Tennis Ball looking for Leafy when Tennis Ball quickly points out the answer to her. She runs to Leafy but accidentally hits Pin and knocks her blueberry seeds away. Later after the team-forming starts she manages the selection of members, making sure to pick enough mechanical minds. When she hears Death P.A.C.T. name their team, she says she has to come up with "a better name than that", accidentally becoming their team name, A Better Name Than That (ABNTT). During the challenge in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Golf Ball is one of the contestants trapped inside one of the jawbreakers, as she was killed by Blocky in the previous episode. 8-Ball suddenly takes a big bite out of Golf Ball's jawbreaker, freeing her and causing Golf Ball to poke her head out of the jawbreaker, scream and tell 8-Ball to "Stop it". This lands ABNTT in 6th place. Blocky brings up Grassy's thoughts to Golf Ball later in the episode. Golf Ball questions if Blocky is being serious about this and says, "Oh come on, really? Grassy?". After this, Basketball informs Golf Ball that the team has decided to choose 8-Ball as the new team leader. Golf Ball then demands Tennis ball to "do something", but he then tells her that the other team members wouldn't listen to him. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Golf Ball commands ABNTT to spin the team's swing forward, but 8-Ball commands the team to spin the swing backward instead, and all of the other members follow 8-Ball's request. Golf Ball is in shock that her team didn't obey her, saying they "can't be serious", only for Basketball to remind her that their team listens to 8-Ball now. Robot Flower chimes in and agrees that 8-Ball is a "much better leader". Golf Ball then commands her team to jump up, to which 8-Ball commands to duck down. Golf Ball further commands them to turn yellow, but 8-Ball orders them to turn purple. Golf Ball then finally sussed out 8-Ball's reversal of her commands, so she orders her team to spin in circles really slowly, so that 8-Ball would (presumably) order ABNTT to spin in circles very quickly, thus securing their team safe from elimination. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Golf Ball has additional trouble managing her team in conflict with 8-Ball, when she tells Grassy to draw their picture. In the last few seconds, she gives up and draws it herself, with the rest of the team saying "Treason!" repeatedly. When their picture is submitted, Four first examines it without emotion but is then seemingly surprised by some detail, and the picture ranks better than Death P.A.C.T., making the team safe. In "Fortunate Ben", Golf Ball asks how their steering of their plane is going, and Tennis Ball answers that there is no steering, since it is just a paper plane. In "Four Goes Too Far", Golf Ball and the rest of her team see Four abusing his powers on Free Food. 8-Ball finally gave GB a chance. So she thought, then she came with an idea to multiply Four with Zero, as four led the elimination with Beep, it went down to David and Roboty when Golf Ball was ready with her plan. They went down the hill, passing by the recommended characters, Donut getting hit first, then X, then four last hit by the two and the sled. Golf ball and her team celebrated. At the challenge, the Better Namers, along with Golf Ball, went to the moon. When team followed the Better Namers, they were staring at each other to pass the Twinkle of Contagion. When Taco's plan worked, no one on the moon had the twinkle, but the Better Namers' rocket suddenly crashed, leaving the two teams stranded on the moon. Golf Ball also repeats the line "Um, are they gonna pick us up, or what?" from BFDI 2. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Golf Ball helps Robot Flower not to break the signal and keep controlling Remote. However, as Robot Flower eventually breaks the signal to save the moon occupants, Remote lands the Liar Ball in ABNTT's hole. This shocks Golf Ball, who had trusted Robot Flower to keep the signal up. In "Questions Answered", Golf Ball lands in the bottom two along with 8-Ball. She is declared safe. During the challenge, Golf Ball answers the question "What's 1+1?" with "2", making her team safe. In "Enter the Exit", Golf Ball gets sent flying by Bottle using a golf club on her in an attempt to get Four back. She crashes into Cloudy's window. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Golf Ball asks 4 and X to hurry the explanation of the contest. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Golf Ball asks Tennis Ball what the first thing he took from the science museum was during the challenge in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". He answers that he took a wall teleporter, which causes Golf Ball to conclude that he must be real. She then realizes that Pin, Coiny, Nickel, and Fries also knew the answer to that question, so he could be any of those people too. Robot Flower questions why Golf Ball isn't interrogating herself, to which she responds there is no need since she knows that she's real. Angered, Robot Flower tells her that's exactly what an impostor would say. Moving on, she asks "Basketball" who the team leader is, and Basketball responds that the team leader is definitely Golf Ball. This prompts Golf Ball to assume that Basketball is real, due to her obsession with being the team leader. She tells Basketball to interview half of the remaining members, and when Basketball (who is really Puffball) responds "okay-dokay", Golf Ball compliments her singing. Votes Total elimination votes: 5,333 Total votes: 6,647 Deaths #"Take the Plunge: Part 1": May have drowned when Flower pushes her into the water (Debatable). #"Bridge Crossing": It's implied that she drowned at the bottom of the gorge. #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2": Is devoured by bugs. #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 3": Is poisoned by a bug. #"Zeeky Boogy Doog": Dies in Bomby's explosion. #"Get in the Van": Is eaten by Evil Leafy, then crushed by a weight in No More Snow!. #"The Long-lost Yoyle City": Is eaten by the Fish Monster. #"Getting Teardrop to Talk": Is ripped in half by Blocky off-screen. Kills Trivia * The only time Golf Ball was not in the bottom two while UFE was in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3". **This makes her tied with Rocky for being in the bottom 2 the most times. * Running gag: In BFDI, Golf Ball would announce her percentage of winning the game, usually after eliminations. *Golf Ball is one of the 3 people to get eliminated without getting the most votes. The others are Teardrop and Tennis Ball. * Running gag: All of the teams that Golf Ball joins, usually have the word "Name" in the name, such as Another Name, Team No-Name, and A Better Name Than That. This is caused by either not naming the team, or by Golf Ball making a mistake while still thinking of a name. **This applies to all teams she joins, excluding the Squashy Grapes. *Revealed in "Reveal Novum", by Dictionary, Golf Ball has 336 dimples, and is stated as an "ugly menace". *She states in her book of BFDI Tips and Tricks that she has placed 2nd and 1st, but in smaller print, it says she placed 17th overall, being 2nd in armless females in BFDI, and that she is tied for 1st in BFDIA due to not being eliminated. **The only other armless female in BFDI is Ice Cube, meaning she received last place out of armless females. **She is also the lowest ranking armless contestant overall. *Golf Ball is one of the few contestants who always has more dislikes than likes more than once, the others are Match and Fries. *Golf Ball originally didn't have enough votes to join BFDIA, however, InternPony707 chose her to be in the game. *Golf Ball was the only female in Another Name. **She's also the lowest ranking member of said team. *If not counting Spongy for rejoining in episode 14, Golf Ball is the first armless contestant to be eliminated in BFDI. *Golf Ball and Needle's eliminations are extremely similar. **Both used their Win Tokens but were still eliminated. **Both characters had 12 votes which were brought down to 6. **Coiny having 5 votes in both Cake at Stake's were what prevented both characters from being safe. *Golf Ball is the only armless contestant to use a Win Token. *In the three-team stage of BFDI, Golf Ball was the only armless contestant eliminated, as Coiny and Teardrop were also eliminated in that stage, but had arms. *Golf Ball doesn't like when someone uses degrees in Fahrenheit, as seen in "It's a Monster". *She ties with Pin for the least votes in BFDI at only 26. **She actually has 13 votes, due to her win token, technically having the least votes. *Despite her not having arms, she can spin seven basketballs on her foot, more than Pen and Eraser combined. *She is one of three original characters that never received the most elimination votes, the others being Bubble and Firey.) Speculation * It is possible that Golf Ball wasn't originally a Golf Ball, as seen in "Welcome Back". She used to be a spherical white ball presumably known as "Bozo" (named by the unknown shadow, possibly a ping-pong ball, but this could be a bully and her name could still be Golf Ball). It may be either that the spiked mace club gave her punctures being her dimples, or the flashback was showing her younger self. However, this may not be the case, as Golf Ball has a core, while a ping-pong ball is hollow. * There is a possibility that Golf Ball's votes were rigged in "Questions Answered". During the beginning of the voting period, Golf Ball had the 6th most amount of votes. Over time, her votes skyrocketed at a rapid rate.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-akUqP9i24 References See also is:Golfbolti Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Characters with Running Gags